Existing authentication systems for mobile devices, Automated Teller Machines (ATM), automobiles, and the like typically have problems where the authentication system is subject to various kinds of security breaches. For example, when a person enters their Personal Identification Number (PIN) at an ATM, their PIN can be viewed by others. The PIN can be seen by someone looking over the shoulder of the person entering the PIN. Other breaches to PIN security have occurred where thieves place small cameras above the ATM to view the PIN entry process.
These problems are also prevalent in security for mobile devices such as cellular phones, tablet devices, personal computers, and the like. Today, many of these mobile devices contain sensitive information that users and corporations would like to keep secure. Like ATMs, many of these devices offer protection using some type of password to deny, access if the mobile device is lost or stolen. The problem is that if someone can easily learn the password through observation, the security of the mobile device can be compromised and left open to theft.
To overcome some of these problems, the addition of biometric authentication, the requiring of multiple types of authentication (e.g., PIN and biometric), and the like are used to increase authentication security. The use of additional, hardware to provide biometric authentication, can be expensive and is not ubiquitous on mobile devices. Typically, a mobile device will have a touch screen and a vibrator, which does not lend itself to the use of biometric authentication. In addition, existing solutions are not tailored for users who are blind and need handicap access. What is needed is a simple authentication solution that can be used in existing devices, such as ATMs, mobile devices, and automobiles, that cannot be breached through observation.